The Witcher and The One Who Is Yet To Be Born
by dukemarius
Summary: A few months after the events of Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Geralt is alone. Ciri, Yen, Triss... everyone left him. But his life would change quickly as he is summoned to Vizima for another adventure that requires every quality that our favorite witcher possesses. I don't own The Witcher.
1. Back to Vizima

_Even the rain in this land smells like piss!_

A lonely inn in the swamps of Velen, the No Man's Land is where we find Geralt, the legendary witcher. After he turned in the head of some water hag he hunted, the White Wolf drank peacefully at a table in the inn before he would leave for parts unknown, always poor, always hunting. Nobody was there for him, with him… Ciri was in Nilfgaard, learning how to become an Empress, Yennefer left him and decided to go with Triss to Kovir to establish there a new Lodge of Sorceresses with the others… He was alone, with only the hunt, the coin and the drink after to keep his soul alive.

"Ploughing bastards! All of them! Reaping a man's hard work and giving it to fat lords and ladies! Fuck them!" Geralt watched silently as one of the drunkards from the inn had an outburst. He was drunk, but he was right. Temeria was a vassal of Nilfgaard and in order to rebuild everything the Black Ones destroyed, the Temerians took every resource, craftsman and specialist to Vizima or Maribor to rebuild the cities and their infrastructure and start a slow process of industrialization. Even though Geralt felt sorry for the peasants, he knew that sacrifices were to be made if the Silver Lilies were to bloom healthy and prosperously. He agreed with the new ruling council of the country, with Vernon Roche as the Governor, Thaler (who is currently using his real name of Bernard Dukat) as the spymaster and a young sorceress named Melanie Henry as the advisor. Melanie's election was weird because the position formerly held by Triss Merigold was desired by far more powerful sorceresses, but Vernon Roche considered that a young and not-so-prone to schemes and treachery lady should be on the council with Melanie proving herself to be intelligent, driven and really wanting to do good for the people of Temeria. Roche even proposed to name Geralt leader of the newly reestablished Blue Stripes, but the witcher hates everything related to politics and decided to continue his life on the road.

The drunken man calmed down and rain started to pour outside. The evening got chillier and Geralt decided to remain for the night.

"Excuse me, but it's raining outside. I want a room, for the night!" The witcher decided to be as polite as possible, not wanting another bloodbath as the one from the White Orchard inn.

"Yes, master witcher. It's the room upstairs, third door from the right. But please, be careful not to run into some unlikable sort. They don't like strangers!"

"Yeah, especially witchers." The innkeeper nodded and the White Wolf went upstairs, entering his room and, while sitting on his bed, started to ponder… He listened as the drunkards from below argued because of this and that, oblivious about the bigger problems of the world. Peasants were never happy, no matter who ruled them, either Nilfgaard or Temeria. But Geralt understood them, they were afraid, plagued by disease, monsters and invading armies, but the worst of them, they were plagued by fear. Geralt decided to sleep for a bit, to rest after a tough hunt.

Next morning, it was still raining. Geralt put his armor on and descended the stairs.

"Good morrow, witcher!" The innkeeper greeted him.

"Good morrow to you too."

"Tell me, master witcher, are you an important man?" This weird question made Geralt suspicious.

"Why, is there a bounty for my head and you decided to cash it in? Good luck on that!" The innkeeper laughed.

"No, sir! But a rider in the night arrived here from Vizima. You are summoned there! Here, a letter for you!" The last time he was summoned to Vizima by someone, the Emperor of Nilfgaard employed him to find Ciri. This time, there were no Nilfgaardians there, only his old friends.

"Thank you, my good man. I will ride there at once!"

"But it's raining like hell outside. You will catch a cold in this ploughing rain!"

"Not to worry! Thank you! Here's your payment!" Geralt handed the innkeeper a few orens (as they returned as the coin of Temeria) and left with his horse, Roach, riding towards Vizima.

Two days later, Geralt arrived in Vizima, riding to the Royal Palace. The last time he was there, the sun of Nilfgaard was everywhere. Now, the Silver Lilies are back where they belong. Even though Temeria is a vassal of Nilfgaard, they are quite independent so, as long as they don't try something against the empire and pay their taxes, which were very reasonable, now that Ciri was Empress, the Temerians can pretty much do whatever they want. The White Wolf was happy that Temeria still exists. However, Geralt's walk was interrupted by a voice that the witcher knew very well:

"Geralt of ploughing Rivia! So good to see you!"

"Thaler. You look good too!"

"Not Thaler, at least not in front of strangers! Now I'm Bernard! Bloody guards don't need to know that I'm fucking Thaler!"

"I'm sure they have their suspicions if they hear you swear like this. So, did you summon me to Vizima?"

"Not only me, but Roach and Henry too. It seems we found something important and we need you to investigate. Go and rest, Geralt. We will talk more after. Tell me… do you need some pure fucking Temerian girls to plough?"

"No, not now, thanks!"

"Well, if you refuse girls, there are some manwhores too at the Happy Rooster… if you want some…" Thaler started to laugh but Geralt was not impressed.

"Thanks, but no… Please, I want to rest."

"Fine, suit yourself. Gregory! Escort the witcher to his room!"

"Yes, Lord Dukat!" A young man, clad in armor, showed Geralt the way to his room. The room's beauty impressed even Geralt, who doesn't care very much about luxury.

 _Hmm, much better than the inn. And smells better._

Finally, he will sleep in a good bed, after many months of resting in barns, filthy inns and even sewers. However, Geralt couldn't help but wonder why he was called back here?


	2. The Mission

The sun's rays entered the windows of Geralt's room and landed on the witcher's face, disturbing him from his sleep. He arose from the bed, and proceeded to wash his face. Geralt looked into the mirror: _Damn…What happened to me? I look so… tired, so fed up!_ His thoughts were interrupted however by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Pardon me, master witcher, but I must inform you that Governor Vernon Roche expects you in his office."

"Fine, I will come at once!"

The Temerian guard thanked the witcher and left. Geralt dressed with his old travelling clothes and proceeded to talk to Roche.

Vernon Roche's office was pretty big, decorated of course with Temerian lilies. Almost all of Vizima could be seen through the windows.

"Geralt of Rivia! Safe and sound!" The witcher hated when Roche addresses him like that. It sounds like the former leader of the Blue Stripes regrets that Geralt's still alive.

"Vernon Roche… Nice office. Much better than that cave I found you in."

"Fuck your ironies! From that cave, we fought for a better Temeria, a better North."

"Yes, I'm sure the peasants are ecstatic now, living their lives in your "better Temeria". Just a few days ago, I was at an inn in Velen. You are quite famous now, Roche. Now every person from that swamp wants to do something to you. Let me give you a hint: it starts with P, and ends with H and it's not _punch_. But I bet you could easily find some of them willing to punch you!" Vernon Roche looked unimpressed.

"It is your little speech done? I admit. Things are not going very well for the folks in the country, but we just started to rebuild. The war with the Black Ones almost destroyed us. We must recreate our old infrastructure, our old laws, and our old country. It's impossible to do that without a few sacrifices." Roche's got a point, more than Geralt could possibly admit.

"Definitely, but people are not patient."

"Then ploughing make them patient, Geralt, if you really want to help!" Thaler entered the room, with a lot of scrolls in his hands.

"I should have known you will eavesdrop on us. But enough with the banter. Tell me why am I here!"

"About a month ago, we received information that a high-ranking Temerian officer was sighted in Novigrad. Apparently, this individual is a rabble rouser, trying to recruit men for something, not sure what it is. He meets with people in secretive places, but we know that he sought help from a medic there, one Benoff Vorvitz."

"I know of him. Vorvitz helped me once, gave me information about the whereabouts of a very elusive higher vampire."

"That's good! The whoreson will help you!" Thaler then added: "If you accept to find this Temerian officer, of course."

Geralt looked with suspicion at the two. "Vorvitz is not just a medic, but a specialist in healing spells. He is a mage and he left with Triss and the others in Kovir. If he returned to Novigrad, even after Radovid's death… There is something you hide from me, Roche." The former leader of the Blue Stripes sighed:

"It seems is futile to try to withhold information from you, Geralt. Very well. We suspect this officer is John Natalis."

"Why wouldn't John Natalis return after the war ended?"

"Ploughing pride, maybe? I mean, he would probably find this cocksucking treaty we have with the Black Ones quite unpalatable. Maybe the man sees us as traitors, accuses us of being Nilfgaard's whores!" Thaler had a valid point.

"Yes and maybe he tries to do something about it, to start a new war with the Nilfgaardians. Geralt, we don't know who this man is. Maybe the officer is just a deserter who ran away from the war. Please, investigate this. You are the best tracker I know and you have allies in Novigrad. It's important that we should try to find out the truth before the Black Ones!"

"Yes, Geralt. If the Black Ones find out about this man, and if he is John fucking Natalis trying to play hero against them, then Nilfgaard will plough us so hard that a thousand healing spells won't be enough to repair our penetrated asses."

Geralt closed his eyes, thinking about his next step: _Shit… Politics, again!_

"Fine, I'll do it." Vernon Roche smiled:

"Then it's settled. Ride for Novigrad as soon as possible. And Geralt… take Melanie Henry with you. She is a sorceress and she is quite skilled. She will be our representative in the free city, taking care of politics while you do your witcher thing."

"Roche, even with Radovid dead, Novigrad is not a good place for a sorceress."

"She will do fine. We have allies there too. Please, Geralt!" After a few moments of thinking, Geralt nodded:

"Fine!"

"Please, Geralt. Try not to fuck this one too. You have a thing for sorceresses!" Thaler annoyed Geralt, and didn't back off until the witcher threatened him with his steel sword.

"I'll leave you boys here. Tell the sorceress to be ready. We will ride tomorrow at dawn."


	3. Conspiracy

Geralt spent his afternoon in the Royal Palace of Vizima. He was worried. He knew that John Natalis was a loyal Temerian and he would find the treaty will Nilfgaard as an act of betrayal but Geralt hoped that if the officer was Natalis, he would see the bigger picture. The witcher's thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice:

"Geralt, there is another thing that I must talk with you." Roche's face looked worried.

"Hmm… It must be very hush-hush if you don't want your friends to hear. Very well, Roche… Tell me!"

"My spies from Novigrad informed me that the man we are searching for is accompanied by a boy. A short, blond boy."

"You don't mean…"

"Well, everything is possible!"

"As I recall, Boussy La Valette was killed on the road to Loc Muinne. A new Temerian heir… So, why the secrecy?"

"The reasons why I didn't tell the others are very clear, witcher. I don't want the Lodge to catch wind of this."

"Well, Triss is now the new leader of the Lodge, and I heard that they are doing good things in Kovir. They even started a school there, the New Aretuza."

"Please, Geralt. Triss may not have bad intentions but Phillipa Eilhart? Fringilla Vigo?"

"You are right…"

"Also, I want to ask you another thing. In Vizima, there is an herbalist, goes by the name of Francis Dubbet."

"Dubbet? I knew a Johann Dubbet in Ellander. He was one of the scribes at the Temple of Melitele."

"Exactly. This Francis is his son."

"So, what about this Dubbet?"

"I have information that this man met with our officer in Novigrad."

"So if you knew that this guy is here in Vizima, why did you send me to Novigrad?"

"Because the others would have reached him before you. Go now, Geralt!"

"Ugh… I hate politics!"

With that being said, the witcher reached for the stables and rode Roach through the city. The place was very changed since Geralt's last visit. Temerian lilies all over the place and a bit of happiness on the people's faces. That was something good, much better than the depressed inhabitants of Velen. Soon, Geralt reached the herbalist's address. The witcher knocked on the door and a gaunt looking old man opened the door.

"The shop is closed, please… What… Geralt of Rivia?"

"Umm… Johann? Is that you?" The man was Johann Dubbet, former scribe of the Temple of Melitele.

"Geraaalt! Please! Come in!" The witcher complied and entered the shop. It looked quite good, with large display cases full of vials and plants.

"Wow… surely you did well for yourself!"

"What, this? This is not mine, Geralt. Is my son's shop. My boy, Francis. He is not here at the moment. Do you want something, a bit of tea, maybe?"

"No… I want to speak with your son."

"Francis is not here. I don't know where he is but he said he will return soon. He left this morning. You have no idea how proud I am of him! Francis is the best herbalist in Vizima. All the important people buy from him." The old man's toothless mouth formed a smile. Geralt smiled back and reached for a chair. He sat down with Johann.

"And tell me, Johann, how's the Temple? I haven't been there in a long time."

"Well… Mother Nenneke is as stern as ever, the priestesses are very lovely, as always, and right now, they try to deal with a fever epidemic in the city."

"Fever?"

"Yes, but only babies are affected by it. Very weird. Last week I received a letter from Hrosvitha. It tells me that sixteen babies died within a week. How awful… But I am sure that Mother Nenneke and the ladies will help the people."

"Of course. She is very skilled in the healing arts. She always helped me when I needed."

"I know… I really miss the Temple, you know?"

"So why did you leave?"

"Well, my son wanted to become an herbalist since he was just a lad but in Ellander, every man needing something goes to the Temple, so he wouldn't do much business there. So, suddenly, he packed up, took his wife, little Jackie and rode to Novigrad. He was famous there, until they started that awful affair with the witch hunters. So, he and his family left the city and reached Vizima. I am too old to be a scribe, Geralt… And since my Gertrude died… I moved in here, with Francis and my grandchild."

 _So, Francis has contacts in Novigrad…_

"Now, tell me, Geralt, how was your life since we last met?"

"Uh… You know, the Path is pretty much the same. Notice board, client, tracking, killing, cashing in… So nothing very special there…"

"I see… so, are you still with the sorceress?"

"Um… which one?"

"The black haired one, Yennefer. I remember her from the Temple. Both of you and Cirilla looked so beautiful together, as a family…"

"Well, Ciri is now the Empress of Nilfgaard."

"Well, that's fate, my friend… I heard she is doing a really good job over there… But now, tell me, are you still with Yennefer?"

"I don't know. I made a mistake and you know how Yen gets…"

"Don't tell me, she caught you ploughing the red headed one?" Geralt was visibly bothered by the question but Johann was a good natured and well-meaning man so he decided to answer.

"Let's just say that I tried to kill two nekkers with one blow."

"Aha! Rather you tried to fuck two succubi at the same time. You tried to be with them both and they found out about it and now they are not talking to you, neither Triss nor Yennefer… That's a tough one, Geralt…"

"It is… But enough about that. Can I wait here until he arrives?"

"But of course, my friend! Tell me everything that happened to you…"

"Well, it's quite a lot and I don't want to bother you…"

"Nonsense! I am all ears!"

After a few hours and more than a few stories, Johann Dubbet started to get anxious. It was already night but Francis was not home yet.

"Calm down, Johann. Maybe he has a sweetheart or he went to the Rooster for some, you know… action…"

"Not a chance, Geralt! My son is not a whoremonger… No offense."

"None taken."

"Ah, someone's coming. Look through the window!"

After a while, a guard appeared at the door of the shop. Suddenly, the old man's knees started to shook. He felt that something was wrong. Johann opened the door in a very brusque manner.

"Who are you? Where is my son?"

"Calm down, sir. Your son… well… we found him…"

"You… found him? Where? I want to see him!"

"We found Sir Francis in a ditch, outside the city. He is dead…" Not long after hearing the news, Johann passed out. The witcher caught him mid-fall.

"Take care of him, I will investigate this. Where is the body?"

"With all due respect, master witcher, but I can't tell you." The witcher then used his hand to form the sign of Axii and the guard was almost instantaneously hypnotized.

"You can and you will. Tell me where is the body of Francis Dubbet."

"At the guard post near the main gate… captain Kollen ordered to not move him anywhere until his father would arrive."

"Good. Take care of the old man, I'm going there!"

Riding Roach, Geralt took off towards the guard post. He was thinking:

 _This is a fucked up conspiracy… damn it, another one. Looks like I am a magnet for such things… But at least is more interesting than hunting down drowners in Velen for shit pay…_


End file.
